Chaos in Deimon Devil Bats
by Kana-Meirin
Summary: "Kenapa semua pada malas-malasan, HAAH? CEPAT LATIHAN SANA!". kalau Hiruma yang mengatakannya sih sudah biasa. tapi bagaimana kalau seorang malaikat yang mengatakannya? fic pertama Raven. RnR please


**Disclaimer: Eyeshield21 – Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Warning: typo, OOC, gaje, dll.**

**RnR please ^_^**

**Chaos in Deimon Devil Bats**

**Author: Raven dibantu sedikit oleh temannya, Grimmjow**

* * *

><p>Suatu hari di SMA Deimon...<p>

Seluruh tim olahraga sedang bersiap-siap. Hari ini akan diadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan Shinryuuji Naga. Tim Devil Bats juga sedang bersiap-siap. Hanya saja ada hal yang janggal pada hari itu...

"Mamori-neechan kemana ya? Biasanya jam segini dia sudah beres-beres," gumam Sena yang baru saja datang. "Hiruma-san juga belum datang. Jangan-jangan aku yang kepagian..."

Tidak lama setelah itu, Kurita, Musashi, Monta, dan yang lain datang. Tapi Hiruma dan Mamori masih belum menampakkan dirinya.

BRAKK!

Semuanya langsung melihat ke arah pintu. Suzuna datang, nafasnya terengah-engah. Yang lain pada bengong.

1 menit...

2 menit...

10 menit...

"Eh, kok diem aja! Ngomong, kek. Tanyain kenapa, kek.." Suzuna masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Eh, maaf.." kata semuanya kompak. "Kamu kenapa?" tanya semuanya dengan wajah polos. Dan kompak.

Suzuna masuk ke dalam markas dan menutup pintu. Dengan muka ketakutan setengah mati, dia mulai bicara.

"Mamo-neechan..."

"Memangnya Anezaki kenapa?" tanya Kurita.

"Mamo-neechan a..."

BRAKK!

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kenapa semua pada malas-malasan, HAAH? CEPAT LATIHAN SANA!"

Para makhluk tak berdosa di ruangan itu pun bengong untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pertanyaan mereka semua sama, kemana perginya sesosok malaikat yang penuh kasih sayang dan suka makan kue sus Kariya, dan kenapa malah sesosok iblis rupawan yang datang?

"Mamo-neechan... aneh..." Suzuna melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi terhenti.

Seluruh wajah makhluk tak berdosa itu pucat. Masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"KALIAN DENGAR NGGAK! APA PERLU AKU BAWA MEGAPHONE KESINI!"

Langsung saja mereka kalang kabut gara-gara kena semprot malaikat yang telah berubah menjadi iblis ini.

Sena dan Monta membantu Suzuna mempersiapkan peralatan. Kurita mempersiapkan makanan dan minuman. 3 bersaudara Ha-Ha cuma nyantai doang. Yang lainnya gak tau kemana.

"Kenapa Mamori-neechan jadi aneh seperti itu ya? Aku belum pernah melihat dia seperti itu sebelumnya," bisik Sena pelan.

"Kau benar Sena. Kenapa malaikatku bisa berubah seperti itu..!" Monta teriak, nangis gaje. Suzuna langsung ambil selotip buat mulut Monta. Sena ambil tali tambang. 5 menit kemudian monyet itu sudah bisa dibungkam.

"Aku takut lihat wajahnya Mamo-neechan. Serem!" bisik Suzuna. Sena mengangguk.

"Eh, _betewe_ dimana Hiruma-san? Jam segini masih belum datang," kata Sena.

"HEI BOCAH! BUKANNYA KERJA, MALAH NGOBROL BERDUA!" kedatangan Mamori membuat wajah Sena dan Suzuna pucat. Mereka berdua tidak berani menatap Mamori yang sudah seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"KENAPA DIAM? SEKARANG PERGI KE STADION! SEBENTAR LAGI PERTANDINGAN AKAN DIMULAI!" Mamori teriak pake TOA masjid yang gak tau dapat darimana. Langsung aja Sena lari (baca: kabur dari amukan Mamori) dengan kecepatan cahayanya, Suzuna juga ikut lari (baca:kabur ngikutin Sena) dengan rollerskate-nya.

Siang hari di Stadion...

"Lima menit lagi kita tanding, tapi Hiruma belum datang.." kata Kurita hampir menangis. Hiruma adalah satu-satunya quarterback Deimon Devil Bats. Kalau dia tidak ada, siapa yang akan menggantikan posisinya?

_Fyuuuuh..._

Angin sejuk bertiup, menenangkan pikiran para anggota tim Devil Bats yang dari pagi sudah kacau.

"Assalamu alaikum..."

"Walaikum sa...lam." semua anggota tim cengo. Matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang baru saja datang, yang tidak lain adalah quarterback mereka, yang memakai baju... gamis?

"Maaf ya semuanya, aku telat. Tadi ada urusan,"

"Hi..Hiruma-san, apa y-yang terjadi?" tanya Sena terbata-bata.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merubah penampilanku saja. Ternyata aku lebih nyaman dengan penampilanku sekarang," jelas Hiruma, dengan nada yang lemah lembut. Kesambet jin tobat nih anak!

Kemarin, Hiruma masih seperti biasanya, mengenakan seragam sekolah Deimon, tindikan di telinga, mengunyah permen karet, dan membawa senjata api. Tapi sekarang...

Pakaian: gamis. G-A-M-I-S.

Tindikan: hilang tak berbekas!

Barang yang dibawa: TASBIH.

Satu lagi, kalau biasanya mulutnya gerak terus gara-gara ngunyah permen karet, sekarang mulutnya gerak terus gara-gara BERDZIKIR. Perlu digarisbawahi. DZIKIR.

"HEI HIRUMA! MANA KOSTUMMU? 3 MENIT LAGI KITA TANDING. CEPAT GANTI BAJUMU, BAKA!" Mamori memarahi Hiruma. Hiruma nunduk, gak berani liat muka Mamori. Serasa ada aura pembunuh yang mengelilingi tubuh Mamori. Monta langsung sembunyi di belakang Kurita. Sena sembunyi di belakang Monta. Juumonji ambil kamera buat jeprat-jepret pemandangan langka ini.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Hiruma.

"SAAT INI AKU GAK BUTUH KATA MAAF. GANTI BAJUMU SEKARANG JUGA...!"

"Astaghfirullahaladzim, jangan marah-marah seperti itu Mamori-san,"

"KENAPA LU MALAH CERAMAHIN GUE, BEGO?"

"Kenapa mereka berdua aneh hari ini?" Sena bertanya-tanya.

"Iya, You-nii aneh sekali. Sifatnya berubah drastis. Atau, jangan-jangan..."

"Hiruma-san kenapa, Suzuna?" Sena semakin penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan You-nii sudah tobat!"

"HA?"

"HAA?"

"HAAA?"

Nggak tau darimana 3 bersaudara Ha-Ha udah ikutan nimbrung. Sena melongo.

"Pukul aku, aku pasti mimpi..."

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu 3 bersaudara Haha dan Komusubi saling berpandangan.

Sedetik kemudian...

Duak Duak Duak, dengan secepat kilat Jumonji, Togano, Kuroki, dan Komusubi menghajar Monta dengan brutal.

Mukyaa, sakit tau...!" jerit Monta.

"Fugoo... (baca: tadi katanya minta dipukul)"

"Hei sampah! Ada yang salah dengan otak sampahmu ya?" kata Agon tiba-tiba.

"Agon-san, tidak baik berkata kasar seperti itu..." kata Hiruma menceramahi.

Singkat cerita, akhirnya Hiruma mau mengganti bajunya. Pertandingan pun dimulai.

Hiruma sudah berada di posisinya. Satu-satunya quarterback Deimon ini pun memulai coretperangcoret pertandingan.

"Wahid, isnin, salasa!"

_Siiiiiing..._

Gubraaak..!

Semuanya yang ada di stadion terkecuali Hiruma pada 'gubrak'.

"WOOI QUARTERBACK BODOH...! APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU LAKUKAN, HAAAH? BOSAN HIDUP KAU RUPANYA...!" amukan Mamori memecah kesunyian pada radius 5km dari stadion itu.

Mamori yang marah membawa AK47 milik Hiruma —yang entah dapat darimana—dan menembakkannya ke seluruh penjuru arah. Kurita dan Komusubi berusaha menghentikannya. Sena, Monta, dan Suzuna kabur menyelamatkan diri. Agon menghindari peluru-peluru itu dengan impuls kecepatan dewanya. 3 bersaudara Haha dan Butaberus dikejar-kejar Cerberus (?). Tapi.. Dimana Hiruma?

"Oi, kau lihat Hiruma tidak?" tanya Musashi pada semua anggota tim Deimon. Semuanya menggeleng tanda tak tahu. Musashi juga bertanya kepada sisa-sisa (?) dari tim Shinryuuji Naga, mereka juga menggeleng tak tahu.

"Fugoo..." Komusubi memanggil Kurita. "Fugoo.."

"Eh, apa? Dimana?" jawab Kurita yang mengerti maksud Komusubi.

Komusubi menuntun gurunya ke sebuah gudang di dekat stadion. Di sana sayup-sayup terdengar suara tangisan.

"Huu, hiks.. Huhuu..."

"Ah, suara apa itu?" suara itu membuat Kurita merinding. Tetapi dia memberanikan diri mencari sumber suara itu.

_Ah, suara itu sepertinya berasal dari balik pintu ini... _Batin Kurita dalam hati.

Pelan-pelan dibukanya pintu itu...

_Krieeek..._

"Huu huu huuu... Hiks, hiks, a...k-ku.. t-taakuuuut..."

"Siapa disana?" Kurita melihat sesosok manusia sedang pundung di sudut ruangan sempit itu. "Siapa itu? Sena kah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Huu, hiks hiks..." Sesosok itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kurita sambil sesenggukan.

"Gyaaaaaaa...! K-kau...! Kenapa jadi seperti ini...!" teriak Kurita kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget, sesosok yang pundung di sudut ruangan sambil menangis sesenggukan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hiruma Yoichi, The Commander of Hell—dulunya sebelum sifatnya berubah aneh seperti ini.

"Kurita.. A-akuu t-takuut... Mamori-san.. Mamo..san seperti itu..." Kurita sweatdrop mendengar Hiruma berkata macam itu.

"Mamo...san... meny-nyeramkaan..." lanjut Hiruma.

"A, ano... Hiruma, ano..." Kurita serasa tak sanggup meneruskan pembicaraannya.

BRAAAK...!

"Eh.." Kurita menoleh ke sumber kegaduhan suara.

"OI, TONG GENDUT! QUARTERBACK CENGENG..! DISINI KALIAN RUPANYA...!" Mamori datang dengan AK47 miliknya (?) seperti malaikat kesetanan.

"KYAAAAAW...!"

_Siiiiiiing..._

Suasana hening sesaat.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAW...!"

Kurita dan Mamori terdiam. Mereka menoleh ke sumber pekikan nan melengking itu.

"Hiru...ma...?" kata Kurita dan Mamori bersamaan.

"KYAAAW...! Sudah hentikaaaan...! Aku takuuuut...! Mamori-san menyeramkan...! Kurita, tolong lindungi aku...!" Hiruma menjerit histeris..

"Oi Sena, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, hah?" ujar Hiruma.

_Sena...?_

"Sena, Sena... Oi, Sena...!"

BYUUUR...!

"Waaah...!" Sena terbangun, tubuhnya basah kuyup. "A-ada apa ini..?" Sena heran.

"Hei cebol sialan! Kau itu disuruh membereskan ruangan ini, kau malah tidur..!" hardik Hiruma.

"Eh? Ah, gomennasai Hiruma-san.. Hontou ni gomennasai..." kata Sena sembari bersujud di kaki Hiruma layaknya budak kepada tuannya. Ucapannya tidak karuan karena baru saja tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Kau ini.. Mati saja kau cebol sialan...! Rasakan ini...!" Hiruma siap-siap membidik Sena dengan rocket launcher-nya.

"Tunggu..!" seorang malaikat menahannya.

"Heh, manager sialan..."

"Hiruma-kun, harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu, jangan ganggu SENA..!" bentak Mamori.

"Eeh, Mamo-nee-chan.." bisik Sena.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sena? Sepertinya kau tadi kelelahan," tanya Mamori dengan lembut.

_Eh, jadi tadi itu hanya mimpi?_ batin Sena.

"Fiuuh, syukurlah hanya mimpi. Lagipula mana mungkin Mamo-nee-chan berkelakuan jahat seperti itu? Dan tak mungkin juga Hiruma-san bisa seperti kiai..."

"Apa katamu cebol sialan?" tanya Hiruma sinis.

"E-eh eto.. Tidak kok.." jawab Sena gugup.

"Kerja lagi sana...! Dasar cebol sialan..!" Hiruma ngamuk. Dia menyiapkan AK47-nya.

"Hei, Hiruma-san, jangan ganggu Sena...!"

Sekali lagi, di markas Deimon Devil Bats, seperti biasa.. Suasana gaduh dan kacau yang selalu terjadi..

"Hirumaaa...! Jangan ganggu Senaaaa...!"

"Kekekekeke..."

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Huehehe, bagaimana fic pertama Raven?<p>

Hiru: hei, apa-apaan kau author sialan! mana mungkin aku mengenakan pakaian gamis sialan itu! *ambil bazooka*

Mamo: oi hiruma-san!

Author: *syukurlah, Mamo mau nyegah Hiru.. Mamo-neechan ngelindungin akuu...*

Mamo: ayo kita bunuh author ini... aku tidak suka sama author bodoh ini..! *ambil sapu*

Author: "e-eeh... tungg-"

***bum* *jduak* *swiiiing* *blaaarr***

Hiru: kekekeke~ beres.

Mamo: kyaahahahahaha (?)

Hiru: hei pembaca sialan, harap reviewnya... *buka buku ancaman*

Author: *tepar*


End file.
